


Final Girls Club

by fangirl_squee



Category: Friday the 13th Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Final Girls Club: No Jason Vorhes Allowed, Gen, background tina/nick, spoilers for up to friday the 13th: the new blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_squee/pseuds/fangirl_squee
Summary: Sometimes, you need someone who knows what it’s like, out there in the woods of Crystal Lake.
Relationships: Ginny Field/Chris Higgins
Kudos: 3





	Final Girls Club

**Author's Note:**

> I watched all the Friday the 13th movies for the first time recently and was Compelled.

Ginny wakes up before her alarm clock goes off. She does, most days. She’s always been an early riser, and this way her alarm never startles Chris awake. They both get shocked awake from dreams enough as it is.

She does roll over, putting a hand lightly on Chris’ shoulder. Chris makes a sleepy sound, half rolling towards her. That, too, is habit - better to disturb each other’s sleep a little than wake up to find the other vanished. They’ve both had enough of that.

“I’m going to make breakfast,” says Ginny, keeping her voice quiet.

Chris mumbles something that sounds like agreement. Ginny smiles, pressing a kiss to Chris’s shoulder next to where her hand is resting in Chris’ shoulder before she slips out of bed, wrapping her dressing gown around her and padding to the kitchen in their tiny apartment.

Muffin lifts her head up where she’s still curled in her plush dog bed. She tilts her head to the side. She’s been doing that lately, waiting until she’s  _ sure _ Ginny intends to do something she’s interested in before she gets up. She’s probably getting up there, in dog years. Ginny doesn’t know what they’ll do when she finally goes. Hold a funeral probably, where they'll all cry far too much over such a small dog, and not mention all the other people that they're mourning for all over again.

“Good morning,” says Ginny.

Muffin gives a little  _ huff _ , standing up and stretching a little before she trots towards Ginny. Ginny keeps an eye on her as she starts the drip coffee and gets out Muffin’s can of wildly expensive dog food, huffing a laugh at the curling script. Totally ridiculous, but it was the brand she’d remembered Terry bringing to camp. Something about specialised nutrients.

“Whatever,” said Ginny, as she set the dish down in front of Muffin, “ _ You _ are spoiled.”

Muffin ignores her with her usual good nature, and gleefully starts eating. Ginny leans her hip against the counter for a moment, watching. It’s nice to have the quiet moment, on a day like today.

The phone rings, shaking her out of her daze. In the bedroom, she can hear Chris’s startled noise as it wakes her up, and she winces.

“I got it!” says Ginny, “You okay?”

There’s a pause. “Yeah, I- yeah.”

“Ginny?”

It’s Alice - who else would it be this early in the morning on a day like today? Her parents, maybe, but they prefer to save their call for the evening. They’re always more worried for her at night.

“Alice, hi,” says Ginny.

“Sorry, did I wake you?”

“No, I was up,” says Ginny, “Are you coming today?”

“Sure,” says Alice, “I said I would, right?”

There’s a slight tremor in her voice, more than usual, but Ginny doesn’t doubt she’ll be there, even if the date gets to her more than most. 

“Great,” says Ginny, “Chris told Tina we’d give her and Nick a ride there, but we won’t be late.”

“Should you- That’s a lot of you in one car,” says Alice.

“We’ll be in the city on crowded roads,” says Ginny, “You know he doesn’t go for crowds.”

Alice’s shaky exhale makes static crackle down the line. “Okay, just- don’t take risks if you don’t have to.”

“You too,” says Ginny.

Chris pads into the kitchen, her body dwarfed in one a huge sweatshirt. One of Paul’s, Ginny thinks, left in her car after one of their many breakups. Left behind.

Chris kisses her, light and a little clumsy, draping herself sleepily over Ginny. Ginny huffs a laugh.

“Chris says good morning,” says Ginny.

“Tell her I say good morning back,” says Alice, sounding a little steadier, “How is she?”

“Still half-asleep, I think,” says Ginny.

Chris mumbles something against her neck, her hair tickling Ginny’s nose. She can’t quite stop the smile that curls over her face. Alice huffs a laugh, and Ginny feels some of the tightness ease from her chest. If Alice can make it through the day, she can too.

“Coffee,” says Chris.

“Ah,” says Alice, “of course. I’ll, uh- I’ll see you guys later?”

“You will,” says Ginny.

She turns to hang up the phone and Chris shifts to be beside her, opening the cupboard to find their mugs. Chris’ parents keep getting them for them as gifts on their various roadtrips, the neon pink and orange Flamingo Hotel mug clashing with the navy blue Sasquatch Mountain Resort one. It’s sweet, in a way. A reminder that they’re thinking about Chris, even when they’re not around, even if it has taken a few more years to get there than Ginny would have liked.

Ginny kisses the top of Chris’ head and Chris reaches back, her touch on Ginny's shoulder light, fleeting. It would be casual if Ginny didn't remember exactly how much therapy it took for both of them to get to a place where being touched from outside their peripheral vision didn't make them flinch.

The phone rings again, breaking her out of the moment. It’s Trish, this time.

“I’ll be there,” says Trish, “but Tommy and Megan are skipping this year, they’re in Hawaii for their honeymoon.”

Ginny laughs, half-covering the phone to whisper to Chris, “Tommy and Megan are taking another honeymoon.”

Chris laughs. “How many does that make?”

Trish laughs too, the sound curling, warm through the phone. “Their fourth, I think. They said they want to have as many honeymoons as the amount of times they thought they were going to die that night. Something about balancing things out."

Ginny smiles over at Chris, where the other woman is taking her first grateful sip of coffee. 

"Well, I can understand that, I guess.”

After they get themselves together, they bundle into the car with Muffin, with Chris behind the wheel. Ginny normally drives, but not today. Muffin gives a little huff where she’s seated on Ginny’s lap, demanding Ginny stop wallowing and pay attention to her.

“Little drama queen,” says Ginny.

Chris laughs. “I’ll hold onto her while you get the cake.”

They don’t get anything fancy, just a sheet cake, something garish enough to be funny. Ginny gets one with wonky yellow balloons decorating the top of it.

“Birthday today, huh?” says the cashier.

“Yep,” says Ginny.

“Kind of an unlucky birthday, don't you think?"

Ginny forces a smile. "Depends who you are, I guess."

They pick up Tina and Nick on the way, and Nick laughs when Chris tells why Tommy and Megan won’t be there.

He bumps Tina’s shoulder. “We should do that.”

Tina gives him a small but genuine smile. “Maybe.”

Ginny meets her eyes in the rear vision mirror. The mirror twitches a little, just a fraction of an inch, and Tina quickly looks away. Nick puts his hand over Tina’s and Tina turns to look at him, some of the tension leaving her shoulders.

It doesn’t take them long to get to the beach. The wide, windswept sand is the furthest place from the greenery of Camp Crystal Lake that all of them can agree on that still has water. For this, it feels like they should be near water. That’s how Chris survived, after all. And Alice.

Alice, who’s already waiting there for them. Alice, who was the first of them, really. The others tend to credit Ginny with bringing them all together like this, but really it was Alice, who’d read a tiny article about Ginny and had tracked her down, so relieved that someone else had seen Jason, that she wasn't alone, and it had occurred to Ginny that if there were two there was probably more.

Or there would be, eventually.

Pamela and Trish arrive just as they’re getting out of the car, picnic rugs in hand, and they head down onto the beach. The group merges together, conversations happening over the top of each other - Nick, Trish and Chris talk about the new apartment complex going up at the edge of the city, Alice and Tina take Muffin’s lead, laughing as Muffin breaks into a run, pulling them ahead, Pamela keeps pace with Ginny, both of them glad to talk shop with someone.

They spread the blankets out once they get close to the water, and Ginny sets the cake down in the middle of the group. They all look at it for a moment. Chris squeezes Ginny’s hand, and Ginny wonders if Chris can feel her hand shaking.

"Happy fucking birthday," mutters Tina.

Alice laughs, the sound of it loosening the tension of Ginny’s shoulders.

They throw most of the cake to the seagulls or crumble it into the shallows. Pamela and Trish roll up their pants and wade into the water, coaxing Nick and Tina into the shallows with them. The rest of them sit content on the sand, watching the sun get higher overhead. Alice lets out a long breath, looking back towards the cars. Ginny follows her gaze, but there’s no one there.

“It’s nothing,” says Alice, “Just one of those feelings.”

“We should probably think about heading out anyway,” says Ginny, loud enough that the others in the water can hear her.

Trish throws her arm over Tina's shoulder. "Come on. Lets get some real food, kid."

They head back to the car, sliding into the sun-warmed seats. Nick drives this time, with them in the back seat. Chris falls asleep with her head resting on Ginny's shoulder, their hands clasped loosely.together on Ginny's thigh. 

Ginny watches the beach get smaller and smaller behind them in the rear vision mirror. There's a part of her, her paranoid hindbrain, that half expects to see the shadow of Jason to come into view, but it doesn't. It never does, no matter how many times she feels  _ sure  _ that she will. Ginny lets out a breath, closing her eyes, focusing her attention on the warmth of Chris beside her and the quiet murmur of Tina and Nick’s voices from the front of the car.

She'll never feel safe, not like she got to before, but in this car with them, with Chris, this is the safest she ever feels, and every year she feels a little safer. The road stretches out behind them and she can see the stretch of time, into the some day where the memory of Camp Crystal Lake is so faded it's barely an imprint on their lives.

They'll get there, all of them, some day, together. Compared to that, Jason is just a man.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi: mariusperkins on most places


End file.
